


An Act of Love

by Celinarose



Category: Cupid (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Poetry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: The broken pieces of the matchmaker’s arrow sink into the dark abyss...





	

Glass shatters, wine staining the pristine walls,  
Looks of fury and betrayal fly to him as burning arrows,  
She wails, she screams, she sobs until she can no more,  
He is now truly a monster to her,  
And now she searches far and wide,  
Catherine Perride is forever lost. 

Sharp shards do not hurt, as her biting words do,  
He is starving, ravenous, but he is holding back,  
She is exquisite, pure, he tells the beast inside, tearing him apart  
He quietly watches her rage fueled by half truth,  
He listens to the whispers, never silencing them,  
For the man they think he is, the one she loves, has never existed.

**Author's Note:**

> My (rather pathetic) attempt to slightly relieve the sad lack of Cupid fanfictions here. If you've played the game, you probably know what scene it's based off of. Also slightly inspired by the song "Love the Way You Lie, Pt2".


End file.
